Twisted Time
by Jonathan112
Summary: A sequel to Two ..or is it? Time Travel messes up your sense of ..so its open for debate of whether this is or isn't a Anyway, rated T for violence and swearing, M for blood and I own nothing except OCs that I do NOT own are listed at the top of each
1. Chapter 1

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

**Twisted Time**

_I guess this story is a sequel to Two Brothers story-wise, but time-wise...I'm not sure...time-travel messes with your sense of time..._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 1: In the Past**

Klaxon was reclining in a tree, mulling things over in his head, the Academy closed for the day due to a certain trouble-maker having a feather bomb explode during his Chemistry class. He silently chuckled to himself. Even when he wasn't insane he could do pranks and hardly get caught.

'How do I change things? If I don't become insane again, half the stuff that happened last time WON'T happen...gah! Time-travel is a pain!' thought the blue-green dragon to himself.

"HIYAKLAXON!" yelled Combu appearing on the branch next to him.

"AAAAAH!" screamed Klaxon falling out of the tree head-first and then slowly getting up and massaging his now aching head.

'I forgot what it was like to feel pain like that...'

"DON'T BOMB ME!" said Klaxon flinching and shielding himself.

"Why would I bomb you outside of training?" said Combu tilting his head to the right in confusion.

"Um...sorry, I had a crazy dream where I was an insane idiot and you constantly bombed me because I got on your nerves." said Klaxon scratching the back of his head nervously.

'That is true though. When I'm in my 'Masked Man' disguise, he bombs the crap out of me!' thought Klaxon.

"Oh. Soundsmorelikeanightmare."

"Combu..."

"Yes?"

"Speak slower. Nobody can understand you when you do Volteer-speak."

"Ican'thelpit."

Noir then walks onto the scene.

"Hey guys, remember the question on chemical reactions?" said Noir.

"Yeah, oh, question nine, was it?" said Klaxon thinking things without trying at the time as he looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, that one, anyway-"

"(without looking up) Magnesium Hydroxide."

"Did he..." said Combu in shock.

"Just get that..." said Noir also in shock.

Noir and Combu: "RIGHT?"

Klaxon then jumps mentally and turns towards them.

"Hah ha he hah heh...did I just blab something that didn't sound like me?" said Klaxon scratching the back of his head.

Both nod slowly.

"Just daydreaming I guess..."

A large shadow appears behind Klaxon and he turns around to see his father glaring down at him and he cowers slightly.

"Hey dad. Whatcha up to?" said Klaxon nervously.

"You've got some explaining to do young man." said Skyler grabbing Klaxon by the scruff of his neck with his hand.

"Hey! I'm too old for this!" snapped Klaxon before the two disappeared in black mist.

"*Shudders*...That move is beyond creepy." said Combu.

"So...what do we do now?" said Noir looking at Combu with seemingly blank stare.

"Go to the onion fields?"

"NNNOOOOOOO!" screamed Noir clutching Combu's head in fear before he realized what he was doing and let him go, "Ahem...no."

"Sparring then?" said Combu juggling a bowling bomb one-handed.

"If you have children ever, one is gonna be just like you..." muttered Noir but agreed and the two walked to the Arena.

* * *

Meanwhile; Underworld...

"AH-CHOO!" sneezed Laya, blasting a hole in the wall.

"You okay sis?" said Lesh as he grabbed the yo-yo he was playing with and looked at his sister with confusion and concern.

"Yeah...probably just a cold..." said Laya before she returned to juggling fire bombs.

* * *

Skyler's Room in the Acadmey...

Skyler set his son down and the blue-green dragon sent a nervous smile to his father but it faltered under the Fox Dragon's stern gaze.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" said Klaxon looking down.

"No." said Skyler calmly.

"I figured I'd get in trouble for the feather bomb-wait...what?!"

"You're not in trouble for time traveling. What's this about a feather bomb?"

"Nothing! Crazy daydream. Heh he heh...So, you remember?"

"Of course I do. I control time remember?"

"I forgot. Does mom remember everything that happens in the future?"

"Strangely she does too. Guess she's a Ice-Time dragoness. Anyway, Hook Jaws are out of control for some reason and they're bringing the war here, so we're gonna give them a 'welcome to our world' present."

"How can we? There's only me, you, and Uncle Scorch."

"Hybrids have been at war with the Hook Jaws for eons, when its war against them CD lends a hand."

Suddenly a gold flame portal opens and the gold robed skeleton walks out followed by Skyler's father, Mike, a massive blue colored Big Daddy, a Hybrid that looked like a cross between a Frilled-necked Lizard and a Toxic Waste Dump, and one that looked like a cross between a Metal Head and a Hook Jaw (his lower jaw being made of titanium).

"Okay, I recognize grandpa, Uncle Mike, and Cousin Gills due to the Big Daddy suit he's wearing, but who the slag are the walking slime-ball and the metal jaw?" said Klaxon looking annoyed before a slimy hand grabs him by the neck and then it turns to flesh.

"Listen you little runt, name's Sludger but I prefer Louie. I'm a Frilled-neck Lizard/Terran/Toxic Waste Dump Hybrid. Don't ask on how I got the Toxic Waste part...*shudders*...still have nightmares." said Louie who had green tinged skin, messy red hair, and glowing green eyes. He wore a yellow t-shirt with green camouflage pants, no shoes.

"Okay, sorry." said Klaxon holding his hands up in surrender and Louie sets him down and then he looks at the Metal Head/Hook Jaw.

"I'm Metal-Jaw, but I prefer Krunch." said Krunch. His six eyes were a dark orange, while his armored skin was a green-red hue and his skull gem was white. He had a massive Scorpion-like tail and he walked upright on massively muscular legs with medium length arms that had four fingers. His lower jaw was made of titanium but the design was that of a Hook Jaw's, hook shaped.

Klaxon then shoots a glare at Kor (aka Rico the Baboon) who is in the room and the old man shrugs while looking sheepish.

"Who knew?" said the former Metal Head Leader.

"But wait, what about the others?" said Klaxon referring to his friends and everyone else he got to know in the future.

"I'll reset the Time Stream when we've taken care of the Hook Jaws." said Skyler patting his son on the head who squirmed out from underneath his dad's hand.

"Quit it!"

"This should be fun. I did NOT enjoy being dead." said Gills as he reappeared out of the suit. His hair was a dull blue, his skin a bleached blue, his eyes black, and his clothing was a dark blue (dark blue t-shirt, dark blue cargo pants).

"You wear too much blue." said Mike shielding his eyes.

"Oh shut up cousin."

* * *

Meanwhile; Great Desert (60 Miles away from Warfang)...

A figure was lying down, buried up to his chest in sand as buzzards flew over him. One of the buzzards landed and started pecking his head earning a groan from the figure before he pulled his right arm out of the sand and swatted away the buzzard. It came back and pecked him again.

"GET AWAY YOU STUPID BIRD!" yelled the person having an Ice Spike erupt under the scavenger which it barely dodged.

"Whoa! Not cool dude." said the buzzard in a surfer-like voice before he flew off.

The figure then had plants emerge from the ground and help him out of the sand before he shielded his eyes and took a look at his surroundings.

"Sand, sand, and more sand. Great." said the figure as he ran a hand through the black tuft of fur on his head which kind of fell into his face. His gold scales and fur shined in the sunlight. His underbelly was tan while he had a tuft of black fur on his head which was starting to go down and around his neck, he also had the beginnings of a goatee. His gold eyes looked up at the sky before he looked down at the sand.

"Great. Of all the places I had to wind up, I wind up in the Great Desert. Guess the Ancestors hate me." muttered the Lion/Dragon as he crossed his arms and pouted before his eyes widened.

'Am I pouting? What's going on?' thought the Hybrid before he created an Ice Mirror and he stumbled back in shock upon seeing his thirteen-year-old self.

"What the slag is going on?!" yelled Fang in shock before his left eye had burning sensation and he closed it tight for a good five minutes. When he reopened it, he had his Sharingan back which then evolved into the Mangekyou and finally the Eternal Mangekyou.

"Thank you Shattered Eye side-effects..." muttered Fang as he reverted his eye to normal and then covered himself in Ice until he looked like an Ice Dragon Golem, "I need to get Warfang and find out what the slag happened and which slagging time era I'm in."

* * *

Twilight Forest; Night...

All is peaceful in the forest, well, with all the nighttime sounds peaceful anyway. The frogs and crickets at chirping, owls hooting, etc. before...

*CRACK!*

Spider-web cracks form on the ground with gold light shining out of the cracks.

*CRACK!*

The cracks get bigger as the ground seems to rise up from the blow delivered from underground.

*CRACK!*

The ground explodes as massive gold hand breaks the surface followed by a gold body and three extra gold arms, two of which are holding two dragons in its grasp before the owner of the move climbs out from the hole himself. The gold Susanoo sets the two dragons down before it disappears and the owner flops to the ground, exhausted.

"Wow buddy-boy, that was...awesome!" said Blank stretching his limbs.

"Can you be quiet? I'm exhausted." said Tyrannis annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Um...have ya looked at your eyes recently?"

"Why?"

"Hold on. Let me get a mirror." said the Void dragon jumping into a purple-black orb as he began throwing random things out, "Nope...nope...how'd that get in here?...Oh I find my binky!...forget ya heard that!...Ah-ha! Here's that blasted mirror!"

Blank then jumps out of the orb and walks over and holds it in front of Tyrannis' head and the grey scaled dragon's eyes widen in worry before he grabs the mirror out of Blank's hands causing the dull dragon to face-plant upon losing his balance.

"WHAT THE SLAG?!" yelled Tyrannis upon seeing his eyes being red-gold again before he tosses the mirror aside and clutches his head.

"Not again...not again!" said Tyrannis in fear.

"Ya do know breaking a mirror is seven years bad luck right buddy boy?" said Blank before Tyrannis grabs him by the throat, "{Choked}I'll...shut up...now...*gasp*..."

"Uh Tyran?" said Emerald gaining the grey-scaled, black striped dragons attention, "You're killing Blank."

Tyrannis then looks back at Blank who's face is now an unhealthy shade of purple and he releases his grip on the Void Dragon's neck.

"Sorry!" said Tyrannis backing away from Blank in fear.

"It's...*GASP!*...okay pal." said Blank massaging his neck.

"No! No it isn't! Don't you understand?! I'm back to my violent old self! I'm more aggressive now...I'm not who I was anymore! I'm a danger to everyone!" said Tyrannis as tears fell from his eyes and Emerald hugs him and he cries into her shoulder.

"At least Blaze ain't here..." muttered Blank.

* * *

Forest of Embracing...

Two figures made their way through the forest, one being a ten-year-old Tiger/Dragon with brownish-gold scales and fur, an orange underbelly, and black stripes running down his back, demonic red eyes and three scars; one near his right eye making that eye redder than the left, one starting at his shoulder and ending at his elbow, and one across his chest. Black fur covered his head. A gauntlet was on his right hand that arced red-black lightning.

On his back was midnight-blue four-year-old three-tailed fox.

The Tiger/Dragon's name was Claw and the fox's was Triple. Now the two would seem like they're the best of friends, the only problem...they don't remember anything from their pasts yet the two feel they should know each other but don't but the two do feel connected somehow.

The only thing Claw remembers, is an odd dream of his death. His every waking moment haunted by Shena, who tells him to come back to her.

Of course recently, Triple was dead until Encablossa, lord of the Dark Dimension, summoned him from the realm of the dead to help Claw regain his memories.

"So where we going Fluffy?" said Triple from Claw's back.

"Fluffy? That's not my name!" said Claw glaring at Triple.

"Sorry. I don't know where it came from but your fur is fluffy." said Triple snuggling into Claw's chest.

"Stop it!" said Claw removing Triple from his chest.

"FLUFFY!" said Triple plowing into Claw's chest and knocking the ten-year-old onto his back.

"Remind me again why I'm working with you." said Claw tapping his claws on the ground.

"Something about regaining our memories, fighting Hook Jaws who are causing chaos and destruction and waging war against the dragons...I wasn't paying attention."

"Me neither."

Encablossa face-palms in his realm.

Both were unaware of the long serpent-like tail disappearing into the shadows and the red eyes watching them.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Twisted Time, the sequel to Two Brothers.

If something was confusing, wait 'til a later chapter for it to be explained.

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Three Weeks Later...

Louie is lounging against a tree, his eyes closes as his frill slowly vibrates around his neck as a low purring sound escapes him.

"Never knew a lizard could pur." said Combu looking at Louie who jumped.

"DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" yelled Louie.

"Calm down mister, I can't help it. Habit...*sniffs air*...*gags*...whatstinks?!"

Louie smells his armpit and then shrugs.

"Ain't me...*sniffs air*...*gags*...okay...that smell makes me sick...and that's saying something because usually I make people sick in my toxic form."

"I told ya we should've taken a dip in the river Tyrannis. We smell like we're dead." whispered Blank harshly as he elbowed the grey-scaled dragon.

"Shut up Blank." whispered Tyrannis back, his eyes expressionless.

"I told ya anyway."

Tyrannis then grabs Blank by the neck.

"{Choked} Okay...shuttin' up now."

Louie sniffs the three newcomers before he runs around the corner followed by the sound of vomiting and he comes back looking sick.

"Nobody go near that alley. Trust me." said Louie holding his stomach.

A green glow emanates from the alley, freaking the four young ones out.

"Excuse us. We'll go clean up." said Tyrannis grabbing Blank by the neck and Emerald's arm before they disappeared in grey mist.

"Not another mist teleporter!" whined Combu, "Thatmoveiscreepy!"

The three reappear, this time though they don't smell dead, and Tyrannis fixes his emotionless gaze at Combu and the dark purple scaled dragon flinches at the stare.

"Leave." said the grey-scaled, black striped dragon in a tone that said 'do not question me'.

"What's your names?" said Combue tilting his head.

"Blank." said Blank saluting with a two-fingered wave.

"Emerald." said Emerald calmly.

"Hmmph." grunted Tyrannis, ignoring the question.

"What'syourname? What'syourname? What'syourname? What'syourname?" said Combu causing Tyrannis to develop a tick mark on his forehead and a slight twitch with his hands.

"Please...shut up..." said Tyrannis with forced calmness.

"What'syourname? What'syourname? What'syourname? What'syourname? What'syourname? What'syourname? What'syourname? What'syourname?"

Tyrannis begins to shake in anger and Blank and Emerald notice and begin backing away slowly.

"What'syourname? What'syourname? What'syourname? What'syourname? What'syourname? What'syourname? What'syourname? What'syourname?"

Combu barely ducks under the black fireball spit at him and then he gulps at the killing intent radiating from the grey-scaled dragon as said dragon unsheathes his razor sharp, serrated claws.

"Run..." growled the grey-scaled dragon as he went bipedal and lunged at Combu who side-rolled the attack and took to his heels with an very, very pissed off Tyrannis on his tail.

"Can'twetalkaboutthis?!" said Combu in fear as he ran.

*Explosion!*

"We have to stop him don't we?" said Blank looking at Emerald and the plant dragoness nods.

"Well...good luck!" said Blank jumping into a purple-black orb and Emerald sighs before she goes to track down Tyrannis before he kills Combu.

* * *

Dead-end Alleyway...

Combu was cowering against the rock wall behind him as Tyrannis advanced on him, the grey-scaled dragon's sharp serrated claws giving off a horrifying gleam in the sunlight. Suddenly vines burst from the ground and wrapped themselves around Tyrannis, stopping him before Emerald emerged from a large blue flower and walked up to Tyrannis.

"Tyran, calm down." said Emerald before she leaned in close and whispered; "Or else you'll erase Lesh and Laya from ever existing."

Tyrannis' eyes went from both being demonic red to one red, one gold and he slowly sheathed his claws and then calmed down. The vines unwrapped themselves and disappeared into the ground and Tyrannis walked up to Combu who looked traumatized beyond belief.

"Don't piss me off again, got it?" said Tyrannis and Combu nodded vigorously before he passed out from fright.

"I think I was using my Fear element a tiny bit..." said Tyrannis scratching his neck nervously.

*Warning Horns Blare*

"Oh now what?!" grumbled Tyrannis as he and Emerald arrived at the gates and saw a massive Ice Golem in the shape of a dragon "attacking" the city.

"Why would an Ice Golem attack the city? Especially during the summer?" said Emerald.

"Look closely at its eyes and who else has Heat-Resistant Ice?" said Tyrannis and both dragons look at each other, a knowing look in their eyes.

Emerald and Tyrannis: "Fang."

"Hey! Ice-Head!" said Tyrannis getting the Golem's attention, "Dragons are allowed in the city, ICE GOLEMS aren't!"

The Golem looks at itself before it smacks its own forehead.

"Knew I forgot something!" muttered the Golem before it fell apart and a thirteen-year-old gold scaled and furred dragon walks out of the Icy debris and looks at the half-frozen guards nervously.

"Don't worry, the Ice will thaw in two hours..." said Fang before he entered the gates quickly.

Blank then reappears.

"Hey! Fang! How are ya?" said the Void Dragon happily.

"Fine. Is Claw here?" said Fang and the three shake their heads and the gold scaled dragon/lion sighs before he clutches his left eye as visions flash through it and then abruptly stop and he releases his grip on his eye.

"You alright?" said Tyrannis looking at his son concerned.

"Yeah...just peachy...go find Skyler...I need a moment for myself." said Fang looking towards the horizon as the wind blows through his black fur. The three dragons then leave and Fang lifts his hand up and then clenches it shut as he closes his eyes, single tear escaping.

"The Hook Jaws ruined everything...they'll pay..." growled Fang as he reopened his eyes, to reveal eyes that did not match him as his fur slowly darkened and the shadow against the alleyway wall changed into something much worse...

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fang's New Rage**

Hidden Hook Jaw Base; Two Days Later...

Two Hook Jaw Grunts are standing guard over the entrance to their base, keeping one of their five eyes open for any trouble.

(Let's just call the one on the left "Left" and the one on the right "Right")

"So, how many Hybrids do we have to fight?" said Left, holstering his Assault Rifle.

"The spies report at least ten of them filthy creatures." said Right, making sure his weapon is ready.

"Ten?! That's a small army with them!"

"Yeah...but of course if they hadn't destroyed the Planet-Cracker in the future we might of had a better chance."

"Three HUNDRED solar systems from one blast?! I'd hate to fight that one." said Left before a red-black chain with a red-black kunai at the end pierced his chest and turned him into a Carbon statue before the chain was violently ripped out, turning him to dust.

"How 'bout you face me?" said a figure walking out of the shadows, red-black flames licking off his back, his face concealed by a red-black mask, his eyes a burning hellfire-gold. Red-black chains were wrapped around his wrists, his wings were made of hellfire and his tail tuft was red-black fire. The grass within a ten inch radius around his feet, wilted and turned black.

"What the heck are you?!" said Right getting up, his weapon at the ready.

"What you idiots created." said the figure before he suddenly appeared in front of the Grunt and knocked the Grunt's weapon out of his hands before he grabbed the Hook Jaw's neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Now...Open...the...slagging...door..."

"{Choked}N-Never!"

"Suit yourself."

* * *

In front of the Door...

Five Hook Jaw Grunts were in position, waiting for the intruder to enter the door when suddenly...the doors were blown open and Right stumbled in before his head fell in half and he collapsed to the ground dead, confusing the others.

"Where'd the intruder go?" said one of the Grunts looking at the empty entryway.

[Army of Me by Sucker Punch]

"Behind you." whispered a dark voice behind him and his eyes went wide before a fist exploded out of his chest and he-on reflex-pulled the trigger of his weapon and shot the Grunt on his right before he was violently ripped apart. The figure unwrapped the chains from his wrists and launched them at two separate Grunts, wrapping the chains around their throats and upon the red-black chains touching their flesh, they turned into Carbon statues and upon him ripping his chains off their corpses, they turned to dust.

The figure then turned his attention to the scared shitless remaining Grunt who was shaking uncontrollable. Suddenly red-black vines erupted from the ground and wrapped themselves around the Grunt, digging their thorns into his flesh before they violently ripped him apart. Suddenly another Grunt charged him but a red-black Ice Spike through his jaws stopped him. The figure then continued down the hallway, easily dispatching any Hook Jaw forces sent to deal with him until he made it to the Command Center.

The Hook Jaw Brute got up, his Mini-gun at the ready.

"DIE FREAK!" yelled the Brute, opening fire on the figure yet the bullets just seemed to burn up upon coming within ten inches of the figure and after 1.24 seconds, the weapon's clip was empty.

"Is that the best you got? My turn." said the figure before he ripped his mask off to reveal a burning red-black skull.

* * *

Meanwhile; Nether-Realm...

"COPYCAT!" yelled Scorpion, shaking his fist.

* * *

The figure inhaled deeply before he exhaled a massive red-black fireball that engulfed the Hook Jaw Brute and turned him into a Carbon Statue before he fell apart, only his ashes remained. The figure then put his mask back on and turned around to see twenty shell-shocked Grunts staring at him.

"None must live..." said the figure as red-black flames began dancing around...

*NUCLEAR EXPLOSION*

[End Theme]

* * *

*Flames Crackle*

The figure walks out of the now ruined Hook Jaw Base without a scratch on him. His hellfire eyes looking straight ahead. Upon hearing a nearby bush rustle, he slowly turns his head towards the bush and spots midnight-blue fur and his blood boils at the sight as he slowly unwraps his chains.

"DIE IMPOSTOR!" roars the flaming monster swinging his chains at the bush, incinerating it yet the chains miss the three-tailed four-year-old fox who quickly runs from his attacker yet the being chases him. The figure corners the fox against a tree and grabs the fox by the fur around his chest and pulls him eye level.

"Who the slag are you?!" snarls the figure.

"T-Triple..." stuttered the fox as he looked into the hellfire-gold eyes of his attacker.

"What's your full name?!"

"I...I...I...I don't remember..."

"Bullshit! If you're Triple you should remember your own slagging name!"

"I don't remember! Honest!"

"If you don't remember then you aren't the real Triple...you're a fake. Prepare to die." said the figure removing his mask despite the terrified and the "nearly crying his eyes out" look on the fox kit's face, he was going to incinerate him no matter what. The figure inhaled but before he could exhale, a fist collided with his face sending him flying into a nearby boulder where he left a cookie-cutter outline of his body before he climbed out of the rock as it slowly melted. The figure then tackles his attacker and the two get into a fight, the smaller one getting his butt kicked easily and as the red-black flaming monster raised his fist to finish his attacker...

"_NOOOO!_"

The fox fires a blast of black mist with red flecks from his tails at the flaming dragon-like being which explodes on impact.

"You won't harm Fluffy!" growled the fox, glaring at the flaming monster

"Who the slag did that?" growled the figure as the fire covering his body burned hotter until he saw who defended the fox and the flames covering his body instantly died and his hellfire-gold eyes became gold again and wide in shock.

"B-brother?" said the figure eyeing the ten-year-old brownish-gold scaled and furred Tiger/Dragon Hybrid in front of him.

"Do I know you?" said the Tiger/Dragon in confusion as he tilted his head to the side.

The figure flinched back before his eyes regained their hellfire-gold coloring and the red-black flames covering his body returned and he clenched his fists.

"No...no you don't. You're just an impostor with his voice. If I see you or that fox brat again, I'll kill you." said the figure as he turned his back on them and put his mask back on.

"Who are you?"

"Nightmare Fang, but I prefer 'Nightmare' because Fang is dead."

Nightmare then disappears in red-black flames.

Claw (who currently has amnesia along with Triple) turns towards the three-tailed fox who is in a fetal position and sucking his thumb with tears streaming from his eyes.

'Wow, that guy scared the crap out of him...and I thought I was sadistic...wait! Where'd that come from?' thought Claw before he shrugged and tried to get Triple to calm down, neither aware of the large serpent-like being walking away, towering a few feet over the nearby treetops.

* * *

One Hour Later; Eastern Warfang Wall...

The serpent-like being approaches a spot on the wall that looks like it is a sliding door and grabs it with his serrated claws and pulls it open and walks in before he closes it behind him. He walks down the narrow corridor, careful of his height so he doesn't hit the ceiling. Upon reaching the corridor's exit, he looks around for any civilians in the nearby area yet sees none and takes a step forward...

*Xenomorph-like screech*

The being is tackled by Crux and the two get into a Roller-brawl before Crux is thrown into a nearby vending stall, smashing it to splinters. The figure turns his back on the Xeno-dragon but is tackled from behind and pinned to the ground after the two roll on the ground from the impact.

"Time to put you out of your misery." said Crux raising his tail for a death strike.

"Crux! Wait!" said Skyler appearing from black mist.

"Wait? Why?" said Crux raising an eyebrow.

"He's...another...one of my cousins..." said Skyler hesitantly.

...*Cricket chirps*...

"WHAT?!" yelled Crux looking like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Is it really that hard to tell I'm a Hybrid?" said the pinned Praetorian Xenomorph/Terran as his organic facial mask split down the middle and retracted to the sides to reveal a red right eye and a yellow snake-like eye, "I am half King Cobra."

A forked tongue shot out of his mouth upon saying that. Skyler waves a hand in front of Crux's face yet the Xeno-dragon doesn't respond.

"I think we broke him..." said the Praetorian Xenomorph/King Cobra/Terran Hybrid as he poked Crux, knocking the Xeno-dragon over and still no response.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Outside the Gates of Warfang...

[Spyro the Dragon-Toasty Theme]

A large figure wearing a brown cloak and wielding a large scythe with a pumpkin for a head walks directly into the dragon city before his head ignites and he exhales a fireball, igniting a bunch of vending stalls.

Skyler and Legendary land nearby and the Spyro-look-alike face-palms.

"Not this guy again..." muttered the purple dragon.

"You know him?" said Skyler pointing towards the pumpkin-headed enemy.

"Yeah...trust me, you'll get a laugh out of what he really is..." said Legendary before he walked into the figure's line of sight.

"Hey! Toasty!" said Legendary getting the figure's attention, the pumpkin's eyes going wide, "Remember me?"

The figure swings his scythe at Legendary yet the purple dragon easily jumps over the weapon and sends his tail into the figure's face, knocking it clean off and the figure runs around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Okay, I'm amused." said Skyler chuckling at the scene.

Legendary smirks before he inhales and then spits out a fireball that burns the figure's cloak to reveal...a grey sheep on stilts.

"Baaaaaaaaaa!" bleats the sheep in anger, shaking his fist at Legendary.

"Oh, like this didn't happen the last time I fought you...30,000 YEARS AGO!" said Legendary rolling his eyes before he tail-slapped Toasty away. The sheep is last seen flying over Dante's Freezer. Legendary returns his attention to Skyler who is laughing his head off.

"A SHEEP?! YOU FOUGHT A SLAGGING SHEEP?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Skyler clutching his stomach.

"I fought him when I was...ten? Or...was I twelve? AAH! Been so long I can't remember how old I was!" said Legendary before he shrugged and walked away.

[END THEME]

* * *

Meanwhile; Warfang Gardens...

Klaxon is sitting in a tree while Emerald tends to the nearby plants, Tyrannis is lounging in the sun on a nearby rock, and Blank is...creating Void Spheres at random. Suddenly Nightmare appears from red-black flames, scaring Blank into Tyrannis' arms.

"Heh he heh...sorry buddy-boy." said Blank before Tyrannis abruptly dropped him, "Owie..."

Nightmare rolls his hellfire-gold eyes before he starts walking away, killing any plants that are near him and causing Emerald to faint from the shock of hearing the plants' agonized screams.

"Fang?" said Tyrannis looking at his son in worry.

"What?!" snapped Nightmare turning his head to look at his father.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Considering the Hook Jaws ruined our lives! I couldn't be happier!"

"Don't you use that tone with me boy!"

"Oh look who decided to grow a back-bone. You want to know why I'm like this? Those Hook Jaws ruined everything! I'm dishing out some well deserved justice on them and this new form is the perfect way to do it!"

"You need to calm down Fang."

"Calm down? HA! I don't need to calm down, I'm perfectly fine. Oh, and the name's Nightmare now, Fang is dead thanks to the Hook Jaws. And so are Claw and Triple."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I met 'them' and they claim amnesia. Bullshit! They're fakes! If I see those two again, they're dead!"

"What if they really are your brother and Triple?"

"So what?! They'll be dead anyway!"

"What would your friends think if they saw you now?"

"Who gives a slag?! I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE THINKS OF ME ANYMORE!"

Suddenly a gold portal opens and CD appears as a transparent figure on the other side before he boots out two familiar dragons and the gold-robed skeleton pokes his head out of the portal.

"KEEP THOSE TWO OUT OF MY WORLD! And take these two with you also!" said CD before two more walked out of the portal before it closed.

"YAY! Backlash is alive again!" said Backlash as he bounced on his feet in joy, humming a cheery tune. Suddenly Nightmare has a hand around the stainless-steel scaled dragon's neck and is glaring at him with his hellfire-gold eyes.

"Shut up you annoying, hyperactive, childish retard!" snarled Nightmare with unrestrained hate.

The dragon's eyes start watering before he starts crying.

"I said, 'SHUT UP'!" snarled Nightmare throwing Backlash to the ground before he kicked the metal-lightning dragon in the ribs sending him flying but was caught by Ashe.

"That was harsh Fang." said Ashe glaring at Nightmare as she held onto the crying Backlash.

"Oh, boo-hoo. Who cares about that annoying retard? Besides half the stuff I'm saying won't register in that broken piece of junk you call a brain." said Nightmare crossing his arms.

"What did you say?" said Ashe baring her fangs.

"You heard me. You're so mental, by the time I finish this sentence you won't remember a single slagging word I said. Why? Because you're too mentally unstable to keep your mind set on one subject for more than five seconds before you forget everything that happened within the past hour! Or, you get distracted by something 'shiny'! Heck, you had to have one of us walk you home because you kept forgetting where you lived! You're an insecure, naïve, mentally unstable retard JUST LIKE BACKLASH! Matter of fact, you two are perfect for each other! How about, when you're old enough again, you two get married and have mentally retarded children together!" said Nightmare.

"I admit I'm strange at times, but you... you're a monster through and through. I'm disgusted to think that I even knew you!" said Ashe before she got up and walked away, with a still crying and cowering Backlash following her.

"I'm sorry, did you say something? Because I don't speak brain-dead!" said Nightmare before he turned around and saw the horrified expression of Shena and the disgusted one of Spike.

"What are you two staring at?!"

"Y-y-you're not Fang...you're not..." said Shena as she backed up and the disappeared in a flash of light.

"You're worse than when you became an Ice Golem." said Spike.

"Oh I'm worse? Good! At least I don't look like some freak!" said Nightmare glaring at Spike.

"What?"

"You're a freak. Why? Because you're half dragon, half hedgehog; a pink hedgehog! How are you green?! Lesh didn't have green on him and Amy was pink! How do you get green from the mix?"

"Are you insulting my parents?"

"Nooooo. If I were, I'd say; Why aren't you a fanboy like your mother was a fangirl? Oh wait! Amy wasn't a fangirl when she married Lesh!"

"THAT'S IT!" roared Tyrannis as his height and appearance changed and he grabbed Nightmare by the throat, "I've had enough of your mouth you little brat! So shut the slag up before I get really mad!"

"Uh...buddy-boy? Look at your arms..." said Blank looking up at Tyrannis.

Tyrannis looked at his arm holding Nightmare and noticed...it was his metal one. He then noticed his tail was covered in green barbs and he felt his face with his free hand and felt the scars on his face.

"Blank, what color are my eyes?" said Tyrannis looking at Blank.

"Gold again, both are gold buddy-boy."

"Good...now I don't have to worry about going off the deep end..." muttered Tyrannis before he turned his attention back to Nightmare, "You straighten up your attitude."

"Make me you overgrown spike-ball who couldn't save a friend the first time around." said Nightmare.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You failed to save Rift the first time when he died when he collapsed the cave. We also had to leave him behind on the Death Egg because he was keeping the door open yet couldn't get through himself! Some friend you are!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" roared Tyrannis before a metal hand stopped him from smashing Nightmare into paste and Tyrannis looked to see a twenty-four-year-old Rift standing there.

"Rift?" said Tyrannis, his eyes wide.

"{D} Why are you surprised to see me?" said Rift, his voice now having a robotic distortion to it. The left side of his face was robotic and his right arm and leg were now robotic also.

"What...happened to you?" said Tyrannis.

"{D} I survived the Death Egg exploding but...I had to get some replacements for lost limbs. Strangely, these limbs also adapt for Vortex..." said Rift before he eyed Nightmare.

"{D} Tyrannis couldn't have saved me if he tried that day, so you have no business questioning him Fang." said Rift.

"Shut up you robotic freak." said Nightmare before he gave Rift the "bird".

"{D} He's quite disrespectful."

"Get out of here Fang." said Tyrannis as he threw his son to the ground.

"F** off dad. Why don't you go and die again?" said Nightmare as he walked off, massaging his neck.

Louie then came onto the scene and he looked troubled.

"I spotted Claw but he doesn't have any memories." said the Frilled-neck Lizard/Terran/Toxic Waste Hybrid. Tyrannis pinched the bridge of his snout and sighed.

"The Hook Jaws did make everything annoying with their attack with the Planet-Cracker..." muttered the T-Rex/Tiger/Dragon Hybrid.

Suddenly an explosion destroyed the walls behind them and Hook Jaw Grunts pour in through the hole and Emerald comes to and gets up.

"Kill all who live here!" yelled a Hook Jaw Brute, wielding his massive staff; one blade looking like a crescent moon, the other blade looking like a half-loop. The Grunts pull out their Assault Rifles, rip some spikes off their backs and load their weapons with the spikes. (Grunts have four arms; two to hold their Assault Rifles, one in each hand, the other two arms for ripping out their back spikes and loading their weapons with the spikes; each spike can hold forty rounds).

"Gooey-Louie Time!" said Louie turning into a living slime-ball and shrinking before he sucker punched a Grunt from below.

*ENRAGED ROAR!*

The Grunt farthest from the group didn't stand a chance as Beta rammed his drill into the Hook Jaw's head and then ripped the HJ apart. Black Flames covered five Grunts, burning them to death. Seven Grunts were caught in Blank's Void Breath, turning them into mindless zombies for him to command.

"Kill them! Kill them!" roared the Brute as he engaged Blank yet the Void dragon easily avoided his attacks before he did the splits and sent his fist into the Brute's groin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed the Brute in agony as he clutched his groin in pain.

"Take that ya big bully!" said Blank before he sent his tail hook into the Brute's lower jaw.

*ROAR!*

"Uh oh! BERSERKER!" yelled Beta as he had his Drill switch out for a massive Rivet Gun just before a massive two-story Hook Jaw busted down the wall.

*Berserker Roars*

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Dreamworld (Not Freddy's world)...

[Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom theme Reginer and Encablossa]

Encablossa: "Your memories will be returning soon, expect some trauma, for the images may bring emotions back as well as images, which can be... unpleasant."

Claw: "Why did you bring us back? I have the feeling... someone won't be happy about that. I don't know who, I just know."

Encablossa: "Yes. Well, he has broken his own rules when it suits him, and my powers surpass his by far. I have a subordinate that will assist you. Talk with the Idol of Death, and he will assist you."

They awake and see a skeleton swathed in rotten robes. He bore a massive scythe in his hands and floated just above the ground.

Death: "You are Claw? Good. Warfang, the town where you live, is three hours travel from here, take this blade. It is the Fell Blade, the sword used to destroy the greatest Necromancer of all time, Nagash the Usurper. And you, Ezekyle Triple Prower, a gift from a friend. The Talon of Horus."

Claw and Triple: "Cool."

The two start walking away and Death fades away.

[End Theme]

* * *

Piranha Lake; 1 Hour Later...

Claw and Triple pass by a lake with a waterfall, the water looking very inviting yet something seems wrong about the lake if the faded and semi-destroyed sign are any indication. Claw stops and looks at the lake and Triple stops walking too and turns back to Claw.

"Fluffy, what is it?" said Triple tilting his head in confusion.

_+Flashback+_

_A nine-year-old Fang is climbing the rocks next to the waterfall until he's at the top and stops and backs up a ways._

_"Fang, don't do it." said a six-year-old Claw as he eyed the water with suspicion._

_"Oh quit your worrying Claw. There's nothing in the water." said Fang as he got into a sprinter's stance._

_Claw walks over to a nearby ruined sign and blows the dust off it._

_Sign: "DANGER! Piranhas!"_

_Claw's eyes widen before he turns back to Fang but the Lion/Dragon is already on his way down towards the water..._

_*SPLASH!*_

_"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" screamed Fang as he flew out of the water and onto land, Piranhas latched onto his a$$ and digging their sharp, little teeth into his skin._

_"Get them off! Get them off!" cried Fang in pain as he laid on the ground in pain._

_"I warned you." said Claw crossing his arms, "I always warn you but do you listen? Nooooo, you go and do it anyway."_

_"Just shut up and get these Piranhas off my butt runt!" growled Fang in annoyance as his little brother went into another one of his rants._

_+END FLASHBACK+_

Claw stumbles back and clutches his head, his eyes wide.

"What...was that?" said Claw in shock before he burst out laughing at remembering "Fang's" pained expression.

"What's so funny?" said Triple looking confused.

"Just a memory...hah ha hah ha hah...a funny memory. Come on, let's keep moving."

* * *

30 Minutes Later...

The two are walking through the shadow of a small mountain but Claw strangely recognizes it before his eyes glaze over.

_+Flashback+_

_Claw was keeping lookout for any signs of danger as Shena collected flowers for a special medicine._

_"You haven't said much Shena. Are you like the others towards me?" said Claw, no hostile intent or anger in his voice, just curiosity._

_"No Claw. I'm just shy...nothing personal." said Shena shocked by his question._

_"Okay."_

_"What's up with you and your brother? I mean, sometimes it seems as though you get along, the next you want to kill each other, why is that?"_

_" *Chuckles* We don't hate each other, we just get on the other's nerves. We look out for each other equally, but my brother does some pretty stupid stuff even when I warn him NOT to."_

_"What does he do that's stupid?"_

_"I remember one time when I told him NOT to go swimming in Piranha Lake, well, I had to remove a bunch of Piranhas from his furry, scaly butt, literally! Then I told him not to drink the chemical on my workbench in our room and what does he do? Drinks it, three times!"_

_"How did-"_

_"Time machine. Before that though he tried to bust the door down but wound up 'breaking' his arm. Honestly, my brother has the mentality of the Dum-Dum brothers." said Claw before he began chuckling, "But he is right about one thing, I need to loosen up a bit and have my own adventures I guess. But being up here in the mountains is really quite nice and a good change of pace, especially after earlier."_

_"What happened earlier?"_

_"Raptors attacked a village, along with an Allosaur. Melted half of the latter's face off, don't think it will bother them again anytime soon."_

_After Shena collected enough of the flowers, she put them in the pack Claw had with him before he saluted her and ran towards the cliff side._

_"See you at the bottom." said Claw before he jumped off the cliff and landed on a natural board-shaped rock, smashing it off and using it as a snowboard._

* * *

_20 Minutes Later_

_Claw landed safely on the ground and was shocked to see Shena in front of him._

_"How did-?" began Claw before Shena pointed towards the side of the mountain to show a massive leg sticking out of the ground as a black Terminator-like Tank drove up and transformed and began working on the leg. Claw face-palms._

_"I forgot about Unicron's massive body being buried inside the mountain. Oh well, I had fun." said Claw before the two began walking back to WarFang._

_+END FLASHBACK+_

Claw shakes his head as his eyes return to normal.

"Another image?" said Triple as he leaned on Claw's head.

"Yeah..." said Claw looking sad yet confused.

'Why does...Shena keep appearing in my memories?' thought Claw to himself.

* * *

Two Hours Later; Nearing Warfang...

The two are approaching the Dragon City when the sounds of a massive fight reach their ears and they pick up the pace only to see...

[Avenged Sevenfold-Nightmare]

Nightmare slide down the back of a two-story Hook Jaw, his red-black kunai-chain ripping through the Hook Jaw's back as it slowly turned into a Carbon Statue before the flaming Lion/Dragon jumped off its back and landed on the ground and had red-black Ice Spikes erupt from the ground underneath the HJ (Hook Jaw), blowing it to ashes.

Nightmare then spots the two and his fists clenched as Shena, Backlash, Spike, and Ashe arrive.

"I said that if I EVER saw you two impostors again, I would kill you! I plan to keep that promise! The fox brat first!" said Nightmare unwrapping the chains around his right wrist before he hurled the kunai-tipped chain at Triple, the fox freezing in place. In a flash, Claw appears in front of Triple and grabs the chain catching Nightmare off-guard before he yanks it.

"COME HERE!" yelled Claw pulling Nightmare towards him.

*POW!*

Claw upper-cuts Nightmare sending the flaming monster into the air where his mask flies off and he lands on the ground dazed but Claw storms up to him, grabs him by the dark gold dragon's chest fur and slams him against the nearby wall.

"Listen to me you walnut-brained brute! You attack Triple again and you'll wind up as an Ice Golem again! But this time, it'll be permanent! Got it?!" snapped Claw, his right eye changing into the Devil's Eye. Claw then slams Nightmare against the wall and walks away, Nightmare's eyes wide in shock as his chain slowly wraps itself around his wrist.

"I got my memories back, but I wish I hadn't. It seems you're the bitter and sadistic one now... I can't believe you. You let things like this get you down where everyone else has recovered, what happened to the brother I once knew, the dragon I looked up to. Oh, that's right, he became a bitter old Scrooge with no more right to live than the Hook Jaws." said Claw not facing his brother.

Nightmare stood up as the flames covering his back died and his eyes returned to their gold color and he shakily looked at his hands, the chains still wrapped around his wrists.

"What have I become?" said Fang before he grabbed his mask and put it back on and ran off before he disappeared in gold flames.

[End Theme]

"CLAW!" said Backlash zooming up to Claw and hugging his friend, "Backlash miss you! Backlash have feelings hurt by Fang! Backlash not know why he call me retarded, I hyper but not stupid."

"Did he really?" said Claw looking at the others as the stainless steel scaled dragon started crying at the fresh wound and the other three nod.

"He also called me retarded BUT I'M NOT!" said Ashe before she calmed down, "He also bruised five of Backlash's ribs with one kick."

"What'd Backlash do to deserve THAT?!"

"He did nothing. Fang just exploded upon Backlash humming." said Spike.

"Ummm...if nobody's noticed...I DON'T HAVE MY MEMORIES!" said Triple getting their attention.

Suddenly Dee appeared behind Triple with Rico's staff in hand and raised it above the four-year-old fox's head before...

*CRACK!*

Triple was on the ground with stars spinning around his head before he got up and growled at Dee who was hiding the bamboo staff behind his back.

"Give Rico his staff back!" snapped Rico grabbing his staff from Dee who sent a sheepish smile at Triple.

"No hard feelings right mate? Ya got yer memories back..." said Dee extending a hand but Triple rolls up his fur on his arms like sleeves to reveal an anchor tattoo on his left arm and Dee gulped.

*Fighting Sounds*

"I'LL SHOW YOU NO HARD FEELINGS YOU STUPID LITTLE IMP!" yelled Triple as he attacked Dee and the two disappeared in a dust cloud.

*CHOMP!*

"OW! THAT WAS ME TAIL!" yelled Dee.

After several seconds Claw grabs them both by their tails and holds them up by their tails.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" snapped Claw, glaring at both.

"Sowwy Fluffy." said Triple looking hurt.

"Wait...I'm in sunlight..." said Dee before...

*POOF!*

...he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Claw sighs before he sniffs the air and then Triple and his eyes instantly go wide before he holds Triple away from him.

"Have we been walking that long?" said Claw before he sniffed his armpit and he swayed before he recovered, "Okay, we're going swimming."

Triple's eyes widen and tries to escape Claw's grasp but is unable to.

"No! Triple don't want bath!" said the three-tailed four-year-old as he continued to struggle in Claw's grip.

"We smell like death, you want people to think we're dead?"

"No...but I don't want bath!"

"Too bad. I'm half Tiger yet do you hear me complaining about getting wet?"

"You like water!"

"Okay, so I might be half Siberian or Bengal Tiger, I don't complain anyway. Now you are coming with me and we are getting rid of this stench."

"F**ing water..." muttered Triple before he covered his mouth and looked at Claw hesitantly who had a deep frown on his face.

"Are you hanging around Hidan again?" said Claw in irritation, "Okay, we are getting cleaned up and you're getting your mouth washed out. Thought I broke you out of swearing..."

Triple then grabs Backlash's tail and holds on for dear life, much to the chagrin of Backlash.

"Let go of my tail! Let go! Let go!" said Backlash in his usual high-speed language as he tried to get Triple to let go...and the fox does but due to the pull-pull effect, Claw loses his grip on the fox and Triple goes flying into the sky before he plummets into Piranha Lake.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Triple as he came flying out of the water, a massive Piranha latched onto his head (imagine the Piranha is big enough to cover his head) and the midnight-blue fox tried to get the Piranha off and he did before he started bashing the Piranha against the ground repeatedly until it looked green in the face and the fox held it above himself and...

"BLLAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

...the Piranha puked on the little fox and the midnight-blue coloring of the fox's fur melted off to reveal brown fur underneath and tan-tipped tails.

"Awwwww, not again..." whined Triple as his fur dye was washed off by the Piranha's barf which he then threw back into Piranha Lake and he heard laughter and turned towards the group who were laughing their heads off at his misery.

"Go ahead waugh! Make Jackasses out of yourselves! See if I cawe!" said Triple pouting and crossing his arms and turning away with a "huff".

"Aw is the wittle baby fox's feewings hurt?" teased Claw before Triple blasted him with energy from his tails and then the fox flipped Claw off with a smug grin on his face.

"Triple..." growled Claw from the mound of dirt he was buried under and Triple's expression deflated and turned to horror.

"YOU'RE IN TROUBLE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" roared Claw as his demonic lightning flared to life around him and the three-tailed fox instantly took to the skies trying avoid his enraged friend.

"Triple sowwy! Triple sowwy!" said Triple as he tried to avoid Claw.

"I'LL GIVE YOU SORRY!" roared Claw before he got a hold of Triple and the folded his wings against his body and dive-bombed the nearby lake.

"TAKE COVER!" yelled Backlash crouching low to the ground and putting his forelegs over his head.

*SPLASH!*

A tidal wave's shadow looms over Spike, Ashe, Shena, and Backlash.

"This shouldn't be possible." said Spike, eyes wide before he and the others wind up in trees, soaking wet. Claw climbs out of the lake and shakes himself off and his fur puffs up.

"FLUFFY!" yelled Ashe and Triple at the same time and both snuggle into his chest and Claw's face turns a bright crimson. Ashe then realizes what she's doing and pulls back and steps back and clears her throat as her face turns a light shade of red.

"Sorry." said Ashe before she saw a butterfly and chased after it.

Triple then lets go of Claw's chest and shakes himself off and his fur puffs up to the point he rolls on the ground and Claw bursts out laughing and falls back.

"Shut up!" said Triple before Dee appears and uses the puffed-up fox as a volleyball.

"I...hate...you...Dee...!" said Triple as Dee kept the fox in the air.

"Sure ya do mate." said Dee dismissively.

* * *

Two Hours Later...

Dee was mounted on a wall and Triple looked at the Imp's head with pride before...

"SURPRISE!" yelled the two at once to the audience.

_**"No breaking the fourth wall, that's my job only!"**_ yelled Mecha-Klaxon teleporting into the room, his eyes crimson.

"Oh lighten up." said Triple before he pushed Dee into the nearby fireplace, causing the Imp to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Why do you one minute act as Dee's friend, the next you 'kill' him?" said Klaxon returning to normal.

"Call it a...'not so friendly' rivalry." said Triple smiling.

"More like a 'kill each other' rivalry." said Claw walking into the room, "You two were always at each other's throats so much I felt like letting you two kill each other at times."

"You wouldn't let me die would you Fluffy?" said Triple giving Claw the "Puppy Face".

"I hate that move...and no, I won't let you die...ever again...*Shudders*...I have nightmares from watching you explode into dust..."

"Not pleasant for me either..." said Triple sadly.

"Can we please stop talking about the future and try to fix things here?" said Klaxon running hand through his barely visible fur on his head.

Suddenly Skyler appeared in black mist and Triple hid behind Claw in fear.

"Son, you said the Hook Jaws attacked when Tyrannis was still a kid right?" said Skyler looking at Klaxon.

"Yeah, why?" answered Klaxon tilting his head in confusion.

"The only way, they could have known Hybrids were here is if they placed a Beacon on this planet before I came here."

"What's so important about a Hook Jaw beacon?"

"Their beacons are specially designed to locate Hybrids on the planet while being hidden and alert the Planet-Cracker fleet and if the Hybrids aren't killed by the First Strike Fleet...well...you know what happens..." said Skyler and all three gulp.

"But why did it take...over five thousand years for that ship to get here?" said Klaxon.

"The Planet-Cracker ship was delayed because they went through Galactic Terran Alliance (GTA) checkpoints and trust me, they're in almost every system explored by Terrans, Vasudans, and...*shudders*...Shivans..."

"What's a 'Shivan'?"

"I'll tell you another time. We have to find that beacon and destroy it, that way Claw and Fang can have their own families." said Skyler.

"Let me guess...beacon is heavily defended?" said Claw and Skyler nods.

"Goody." said Claw rubbing his hands together while an evil gleam can be seen in his eyes.

"Triple no like look Claw has." said Triple cowering underneath a nearby table.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	6. Chapter 6

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Two Days Later; Academy Mess Hall...

"Hey, Backlash, we need to talk." said Ashe sitting next to the stainless-steel scaled dragon.

"Oh?" said Backlash his eye twitching sporadically.

"I've been thinking about what Nightmare said, sure he's an insensitive jerk, but don't you think his words had a ring of truth to them?"

"I guess so... Why are you bringing this up?" said Backlash looking hurt a bit.

"Now that I think about it, I remember how silly I've been acting. Oh ligh-NO! No, no, calm down."

"So you want to try and act... 'normal'?"

"I suppose, but I am who I am and I don't have a problem with it but everyone else does, what do I do?"

"Maybe you're right, maybe we should grow up a bit. I'll ask Klaxon for advice, he's madder than the Joker and Harley put together."

"How about we help each other as well? I mean, we know each other well, right?"

"Deal."

"Deal."

The two then finish their meals and get ready for the classes which they really hate having to go through a second time.

* * *

30 Minutes Later; Training Hall...

Backlash walks up to Klaxon who is filing his claws.

"Hey Klaxon, how do you act normal?" said Backlash before Klaxon clamped his hand over the hyperactive dragon's mouth and looked around quickly before he let go of Backlash's mouth.

"Are you nuts?! I'm not insane at this age! I am normal at this point in time and if my friends hear that I'm 'crazy' do you have any idea what that could do?" said Klaxon, annoyance lacing his voice.

"Sorry. But how when you are 'crazy' act normal?"

"Ask someone else those types of questions Backlash, even I don't have answers for every little thing. Now if you excuse me, I've got some dummies to trash." said Klaxon before he lunged at an Ape Dummy and dug his teeth into the dummy's neck, getting the sour tasting blood substitute in the dummy in his mouth.

Backlash then walks over to Ashe who is looking at a shiny rock and Backlash snaps his claws and gets her attention.

"Klaxon no help." said Backlash.

"Looks like we have to do it ourselves." said Ashe with some annoyance.

The two then see Freddy dragging a body away and both sneak up on him and the Nightmare Killer jumps onto a ceiling light.

"Don't do that!" snapped Freddy glaring down at the two before he disappears in flames and reappears in front of them.

"What you doing?" said Backlash eyeing the body.

"Er, nothing! Now go play or something! I'm busy!" said Freddy grabbing the legs of the body and continued dragging it.

"That was odd." said Ashe raising an eyebrow after Freddy rounded the corner.

"Yeah...Backlash no like."

"You need to work on your grammar."

"Backlash can't help it! His brain on permanent sugar-high! Backlash smart but hyperness get in way!" said Backlash turning away with his snout in the air.

"Okay, okay, sorry. We need to work on that though..."

* * *

Gardens...

Claw is relaxing in a tree watching the clouds go by before he hears the sounds of rotating tails and sees Triple land on the branch next to him.

"You called me Fluffy?" said Triple looking at his friend in confusion.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you something." said Claw as he used his claws to cut twig apart.

"What?"

"When we get back to our time, are you gonna go back to being cold and emotionless?"

"What?"

"After you lost your tails to Robotnik, you locked up your emotions and became cold to everyone but still friendly. I hated that you became a cold shell. I missed my happy little buddy who smiled and seeing you with empty eyes...it made me feel like a failure after you lost your tails, sure I lost my eye but the way you were with cybernetic tails...it put a stake through my heart. I don't want my pal to become a cold individual again." said Claw.

"I'll try not to be cold when we go back to our time." said Triple with some hesitance.

"If you go back to being cold, I'm gonna lock you in a small cage, with only two hole for air."

Triple's eyes widen.

"You wouldn't put me in a cage would you?" said Triple looking scared.

"I would." said Claw smirking.

"You're mean!"

"No, I don't want you to become cold again."

"{Quietly} Jerk."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Hey Claw!" yelled Ashe from the ground towards Claw and the Tiger/Dragon jumped out of the tree and landed on all fours but collapsed when Triple landed him, burying Claw's face in the ground.

"{Muffled} Triple, get, off!" said Claw and the three-tailed fox got off Claw instantly as Claw pulled his face out of the ground and spit out a wad of dirt and shook some dirt out of the fur on top of his head.

"Yes?" said Claw looking at Ashe calmly.

"How do we act 'normal'?" said Ashe, ignoring the butterfly flying past her field of view.

"Um...how about...uh...wow, I don't have an answer..." said Claw scratching his head as he tried to think of an answer in vain.

"Triple have suggestion. Try not to do too much of what you usually do." said the fox smiling.

"How come he gets to talk in third person, but I don't?!" said Backlash glaring at Ashe.

"He's four, you're eight." said Ashe calmly.

"Jerks..." muttered Backlash.

"I think the Nether-realm just froze over..." said Claw looking at the two in shock.

* * *

Nether-realm...

Scorpion is wrapped up in a blanket and is shivering heavily and is trying to warm himself up by a single lava geyser which is slowly dying as the Nether-realm suffers a strange phenomena; winter.

* * *

"What makes you say that?" said Ashe ignoring the shiny rock next to her left foreleg.

"You two not acting like you usually do." said Claw as he started twitching.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." said Backlash, "Besides, we kind of...took Nightmare's advice and are trying to grow up."

"Triple...get me a sledge hammer, ASAP."

Triple runs off and returns with a sledge hammer and Claw grabs it.

"Please let this be a bad dream." muttered Claw before he smashed his hand with the hammer.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...{High-Pitched}.. .HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Claw in utter agony as his hand was now broken and any windows within a twenty-mile radius blew apart.

Claw had tears streaming from his eyes as he clutched his broken hand before fainted from the pain. Backlash then looked at the fox.

"Why aren't you in the daycare place Claw said he was bringing you to and why isn't he at the Academy?" said Backlash.

"He passed every class within thirty seconds. And the reason why I'm not at the daycare place..."

* * *

Daycare Center...

A twenty mile deep crater signifies what is left of the place.

* * *

"...one of the cheetahs there called me a three-tailed freak and they don't allow 'freaks' and Claw...exploded..." said Triple smiling nervously.

"I guess that explains the twenty-mile deep crater at the south end of the city." said Ashe.

Claw then gets up and disappears in red-black mist and reappears in the Infirmary.

"We should be getting home, its getting later." said Backlash before he became a silvery comet and disappeared into the sky and Ashe teleported away and Triple sat against the tree as his eyes began to water.

"I miss mom and dad." said Triple before he wrapped himself up in his tails and went to sleep, unaware of a pair of gold eyes watching him.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	7. Chapter 7

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Two Weeks Later...

Within the past two weeks Ashe had begun to train herself to ignore her childish urges and the change had resulted in her class marks going straight up due to her newfound intelligence. Backlash had also changed despite his sporadic twitching still being a "problem" but he wasn't as hyper (or ay least, not to the same degree), he was more levelheaded and controlled and his speed and strength was still the same but his stamina and energy had increased to at least...six or seven times what they originally were.

But a new problem was on the horizon...literally...

* * *

Warfang's walls...

Skyler and his son were looking towards the horizon when the ground started rumbling, knocking the two off balance a second before Skyler switched to thermal vision causing his eyes to glaze over blue and his expression turned to shock.

"No...way..." breathed Skyler after his eyes returned to normal.

"What is it?" said Klaxon in confusion before his father handed him binoculars and the blue-green scaled dragon looked through them before his eyes burst out from the other side.

"They brought in those?!" said Klaxon in complete worry and fear.

Suddenly six loud explosions were heard followed by a loud whistling noise as six large shapes made their way towards the walls.

"TAKE COVER!" yelled Skyler before he shielded his son as explosions raked the wall and engulfing the two in smoke and debris and when the smoke cleared, the wall to their left and right was gone by a good 30 to 40 feet around them. (I have no idea how thick Warfang's walls are so just imagine huge holes in the wall)

"We need to take those things out." said Skyler looking at the shapes on the horizon.

"Yeah...I'll get Combu, after all, this looks like his area." said Klaxon before he shook his head and jumped off the wall.

* * *

5 Minutes later...

"Let me get this straight, YOU want ME to go and take out some kind of enemy weapon with my biggest explosive weapon in my arsenal? And I have to go with Mr. Dull scales for cover?" said Combu looking at Klaxon in disbelief.

"Pretty much." said Klaxon nodding.

"Fine, but I better get some thanks for this, unlike the Grog incident!" said Combu walking off.

"I'll keep a good eye on him." whispered Blank before he disappeared and reappeared next to Combu from a purple-black orb.

* * *

1 Hour Later; Grass Plains...

The two dragons made their way towards their targets behind massive rocks and then both leaned around the corner and they had to look up, and up...and up and their mouths dropped.

"Oh..." began Combu.

"...Shit." finished Blank at the sight of their enemies.

The creatures were about as big as a T-Rex or a Gignatosaur with massive cannons strapped to their backs via straps of metal and bolts. The creatures had four red eyes and a massive ten inch Titanium alloy helmet protecting their heads. The creatures had no arms but given the creatures height, why would it? The only visible problems with the creatures is that the cannon can only fire straight and has a slow reload time.

The six Hook Jaw Artillery Walkers then fired another volley of their weapons at the city, and then a whirring noise emanated from the cannons.

"Must be reloading." muttered Blank looking at the creatures in shock.

"Ya think?! We need to take these things out before they reduce the city to rubble!" whispered Combu before he dragged a Blockbuster bomb under the Walkers' legs which were strangely undefended by any Hook Jaws. Blank looked around cautiously, suspicious of any movement or sounds yet nothing stood out. Suddenly Combu was back by his side and the dark purple scaled dragon had a detonator in his hand and pressed the button.

*EXPLOSION!*

All six Walkers died in extreme agony as they were engulfed in flames from underneath before they exploded into pieces.

"What did you do?" said Blank looking at Combu with a raised eyebrow.

"Used Incendiary Bombs along with the Blockbuster, the incendiaries set to go off first followed by the Blockbuster." said Combu smiling.

Suddenly the two heard a slithering noise behind them and they slowly turn around to see a creature roughly nine or ten feet tall with a frill and six razor sharp claws on its arms (three on each) and a strange device on its head that had the Hook Jaw insignia on it. (For those who play StarCraft, I'm certain you can guess what creature this is but for those who can't; its a Hydralisk)

The creature raised its claws and swung at the two...

* * *

Back at the city; 2 Hours Later...

Klaxon was tapping his claws on the branch he was lounging on.

"Would you stop that drumming?! It's giving me a headache!" snapped Claw throwing a rock at Klaxon who easily used his Shadow Phase ability to cause it to pass harmlessly through him.

"I can't help it! Combu and Blank have been gone for longer than it took them to arrive at their target and with Combu's explosive weapons skills, they should have been back an hour ago!" said Klaxon is slight annoyance.

"Well quit drumming your claws on that branch!"

"You're easily irritated than usual."

"Excuse me for having mood swings at this point in time!"

Suddenly a badly beaten Blank Void Warped in while carrying a badly injured Combu who was losing blood fast.

"We got jumped by Zerg under Hook Jaw control. Thought it was only one Hydra but we encountered Roaches and Zerglings, barely made it out of there man!" said Blank before he fell to his knees, the poison from the serrated spine embedded in his side finally getting to him.

"Crap!" said Klaxon jumping down and looking over Combu's wounds, a huge gash going from his right shoulder to the right side of his stomach.

"He took the Hydralisk's claws for me...*gags*...I suddenly...don't feel...well..." said Blank before he passed out.

Louie then jumped down next to Blank and then pulled the poisonous spine out of Blank's side before he had his hand turn into slime and placed it over the wound.

"What are you doing?" said Klaxon.

"Removing the poison. I'm half toxic waste remember? I can handle all poison types...except Tyrannis' poisonous barbs, those things are nasty." said Louie as he removed the poison from Blank's system. Skyler then appeared from black mist and kneeled down next to Combu and looked him over, his right eye glazed over blue.

"Not good..." muttered Skyler as he pulled out a syringe with a green tinged blue liquid in it and injected the stuff into Combu who despite being unconscious made a grimace at the stuff before he went back to no expression.

Klaxon then began pacing back and forth, thinking on how Combu's death could effect everything in the future and hoping his explosive obsessed friend won't wind up six feet under.

Skyler's thermal vision showed Combu's heartbeat slowly dying as he tried to help the dark-purple scaled dragon as much as possible.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Nasty cliffhanger right? Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

I own the Hook Jaws, they are my original alien species.


	8. Chapter 8

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

For ease of understanding; Beta is Gills in his Big Daddy armor, Gills is when he's outside the suit.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Next Day...

"We need to take out the Hook Jaws." said Klaxon as he sharpened his claws and tail blade, his blue eyes red-tinted.

"You sure?" said Skyler as he polished the Glaive he was holding.

"Yeah. Will Combu survive? I'd hate to see my explosive loving friend die."

"Yes. He will survive. Blank is also gonna be fine, luckily he was treated by Louie because I may study Zerg DNA but I'm not skilled with treating Hydralisk poison."

"And I want some payback. They jumped me. Nobody but Tyrannis is able to jump-scare me." said Blank appearing from a Void Orb.

"I still don't understand how you got control over the Void." muttered Skyler as he made sure his weapons were ready.

"So, how many causalities are we expecting in this fight?" said Claw as looked over a holographic map of the Hook Jaw stronghold which Louie found five hours ago.

"Us? I'd say none...them? Every single one." said Gills, aka Beta, as he cocked the Rivet Gun on his Big Daddy suit before he had it switch out for his Drill which revved loudly.

"I want in too, they hurt Backlash in the assault on the city." said Ashe.

"I told you, I'm fine. The Brute just bent my wing, it'll heal." said Backlash as he limped into the room, bandages covering him.

"You stay out of this fight, you're in no condition." said Skyler.

"I'm fighting and nothing you say or do will make me change my mind." said Backlash crossing his arms.

Claw is twitching violently before Triple hits him on the head with a frying pan.

"Thanks, I needed that." said Claw rubbing his head.

"Your welcome Fluffy! Still not used to them talking that way?" said Triple sitting on the table while playing with a Nintendo DS.

"No." said Claw before he twitched again.

*CLANG!*

"GET OUT OF HERE DEE!" yelled Claw at the black imp now holding the frying pan.

"What, Triple gets thanked while I get yelled at for helping? No fair." said Dee crossing his arms and pouting.

"Triple didn't hit me as hard as you did. Now...GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Claw before he grabbed Dee and threw him into sunlight and the imp disappeared in a puff of smoke and Claw sighed.

"I'm going insane..." muttered Claw before Triple hugged him.

"No you aren't Fluffy!" said Triple snuggling into Claw's chest and Claw smiled as he returned his friend's hug.

"Let's get going." said Tyrannis flexing his metal fingers on his right arm.

* * *

One Mile Away from Hook Jaw Stronghold; Six Hours Later...

"Oh..." said Blank looking at the massive structure in view despite it being one mile away.

"...Shit." finished Triple before Claw washed the fox's mouth out, earning snickers from everyone, except Tyrannis and Skyler, about the fox's misery.

"So how do we do this?" said a blue-orange six-year-old wolf with yellow quills lining his back, tail, and arms. The wolf was wearing leather shorts.

"Mike, when did you learn age-shifting?" said Skyler looking at his brother.

"Not that long ago." was the wolf's reply as he sat on Beta's shoulder, and the Hybrid in the Big Daddy suit pats Mike on the head gently earning a tail wag from the Wolfupine.

"I'm not sure how this will go..." said Xenois, the Xenomorph Praetorian/King Cobra Hybrid as he eyed the structure before he had his organic facial shield go into place.

"Worse that could happen is...we all die." said Louie in a cheerful tone.

"Gee, thanks man for the vote of confidence." said Blank sarcastically as he sent a glare at the Frilled-necked Lizard Hybrid who cowered a bit due to Blank's yellow eyes.

"Can we just get this over with?" said Tyrannis massaging his forehead.

"What are the towers surrounding us for?" asked Klaxon looking at the cobbled together metal towers surrounding them.

"Oh shit." said Skyler having his mask cover his face as it come out of his armor and at that moment Beta shielded Mike with his metal arm, the sniper round grazing off.

"No-seers!" yelled Louie turning into a living slime-ball, the bullets getting stuck in him harmlessly before he spit them out at one of the nearby towers, leaving bullet holes in it yet no damage beyond that is visible. Blank had a Void haze surround him, making him immune to the sniper fire as the bullets disappeared in purple-black mist upon contact with the haze.

Spike used his Earth Element to create a ditch for those who didn't have strong defensive capabilities and he dove into it along with Ashe and the two kept low.

Backlash outstretched his paw towards one of the structures as bullets orbited him harmlessly before he clutched his fist and the metal tower was crushed, the No-seer and Grunt inside crushed along with anything else inside before it spontaneously exploded.

Beta roared before he charged at a tower, Mike hidden behind the giant's head, and the two disappeared inside the tower through the giant hole made in the side of the tower followed by...

*Enraged Roar*

*Wolf Howl*

*Drill Roars*

*Hook Jaws Scream in Agony and Fear*

*Explosions*

Soon the mangled body of the Grunt inside the tower flew out of the tower, his head missing entirely, as his insides were shredded by the Drill that was recently inside his stomach if the giant Drill-made hole wasn't a big enough clue, two arms blown off with some quills still stuck in his body.

"Remind me not to piss off the blue boy." said Blank as he eyed the dead Hook Jaw as he simply ignored the bullets hitting the haze around him.

Skyler pulled out the double-barreled Peace Maker he had and aimed at one of the two remaining towers and fired the double-shot and when the round impacted with the tower...it exploded violently as purple lightning arced off the shrapnel and debris from the tower and Skyler blew off the smoke from his weapon.

"Hey, where's Xenois?" said Klaxon looking around before all eyes turned towards the last tower which had a large tail burst out of the wall with a impaled No-seer skewered on it and with a almost unnoticeable flick of the tail, the No-seer was sliced into pieces before the tail retracted back into the building followed by a ear-splitting, blood-curdling scream as greenish-black blood flooded out of the hidden vantage points in the tower like a broken dam.

Beta with Mike still on his shoulders then exited the tower they wrecked, the port holes on Beta's helmet a bright yellow. Soon two hundred Grunts set up a blockade to stop the advance and almost everybody except Skyler, Mike and Beta jumped into the ditch.

Beta turned towards the blockade, Mike hiding behind his head again and the blue Big Daddy and the Hook Jaw Grunts stared each other down. The port holes then went from yellow to a blazing red and with another roar Beta charged the blockade and Grunts open fired. The rounds from the Grunts' Assault Rifles harmlessly bounced off Beta's thick armor and the blue Big Daddy closes the distance rather quickly and sends his boot down on top of a Grunt's head, crushing the creature's head with a sickening 'scrunch'.

Mike then curls into a ball and rolls into Beta's hand and the Big Daddy tosses the Wolfupine into the face of a Grunt, the poor creature hopping around in agony as he cries out in pain as he tries to get Mike off without success. A Grunt charges Beta only to have his face grabbed before he is slammed into the ground repeatedly and then has the Drill shoved into his stomach, ripping him apart on the inside before it is violently ripped out and Beta switches his drill for the massive rusted buzz-saw he has and takes off the four arms of another Grunt in two swings before he grabs the Grunt and cuts downward with the rusty buzz-saw, earning a blood-curdling scream of agony from the poor Grunt before he is completely cut in half vertically.

The Grunt finally gets Mike off his face but six yellow quills are embedded in his face and Mike waves goodbye before he runs off and climbs up Beta's back and the Grunt looks confused before he notices the massive amounts of heat the quills are giving off and his face turns to one of horror.

"Oh shit." mutters the Grunt before...

*EXPLOSION!*

...his head is blown clean off and his body falls lifelessly to the ground as blood pours from the headless neck.

Beta then switches his rusty buzz-saw out for the Mulcher he has and aims at the remaining Grunts who instantly pale.

"Diiiiiiieeeeeeee!" roars Beta before he starts cranking out round after round with mini-gun like weapon, cutting the Grunts to shreds in seconds. After ten seconds, legs, arms, and various other body parts are all that remain of the remaining Hook Jaw Grunts. A legless Grunt tries to crawl to safety but Beta easily catches up to him and puts his massive blue boot on the Grunt's head who whimpers in horror.

_*SCRUNCH!*_

Beta then wipes his boot off on clean grass and then the others catch up to him and Claw looks at Triple.

"Did you happen to save the motorcycle we built?" said Claw and Triple nods before he whistles and a motorcycle zooms up and Claw gets on it before his Demon Lightning covers him.

"{Demonic}Time for some fun." said Demon Claw before he revved the bike, did a wheelie and zoomed off towards the stronghold leaving a trail of Demon Lightning behind.

Backlash then blasts off into the sky as a silver comet and disappears into atmosphere and twenty seconds later, a massive silvery asteroid is seen plummeting down towards the Hook Jaw stronghold.

The asteroid impacts with a part of the stronghold and a blinding light emanates from the impact site causing everyone to shield their eyes before a shockwave reaches them and when the light dies down, the entire eastern side of the Hook Jaw stronghold is gone.

"Oh man...Backlash is powerhouse man..." said Blank in shock, his eyes wide along with everybody else having similar expressions of shock except Ashe.

"Well, what do you expect from us training ourselves to not be quite as childish as we once were?" said Ashe before she teleported towards the battlefield.

"{Distortion}And I thought Backlash was a powerhouse before..." muttered Cyber Rift before he disappeared in a red vortex and reappeared at the battlefield.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or review.


	9. Chapter 9

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Battlefield Outside Hook Jaw Stronghold...

Greenish-black blood, body parts, and entrails littered the battlefield as Hook Jaws were ripped apart (in some cases quite violently) and the battle had just begun...

Two HJ (Hook Jaw) Grunts were shooting at Beta who just let the rounds bounce harmlessly off him before a shadow appeared over the two Grunts and they looked up before Krunch landed on them and impaled one with his scorpion-like tail before he used his staff to electrocute the other to death with red lightning.

"This is too easy." said Krunch switching his staff to a long-range weapon and firing three blasts of Convexity at a charging HJ Brute before he jumped back and swung his claws at the Brute, taking the creature's head off.

"Something ain't right." said Louie before he turned slime-ball and vomited radioactive...vomit which slowly melted the Hook Jaw Grunt he was fighting before the slime-ball returned to being flesh and blood and wiped his lips off. He then turned around upon hearing a Grunt charge him from behind but his large yellow-red frill erupted from his neck and he hissed at Grunt, causing the creature to halt before a large green glob of poison hit him smack in the face, burning his eyes. The Grunt stumbled back as he tried to rub the poison out but it only made the pain worse before a thick tail wrapped around his neck and pulled him close to Louie who forced the Grunt's mouth open as he vomited acid down the Grunt's throat.

The Grunt screamed in sheer agony before his vocal cords were melted and his throat was slowly eaten by the acid and he died from the acid eating his lungs.

Louie then turned slime-ball again as a HJ sword plunged through his chest and he turned around and glared at the Grunt before he enlarged his hands and smashed them into the sides of the Grunt's head, dazing the Grunt before he set a upper-cut into the Grunt's chin, breaking the jaw as he sent a two-fingered thrust into the Grunt's two eyes on the left side of its face. The Grunt howled in pain before a red-black chain wrapped around him and then yanked him towards Claw who sent two-fingers covered in Demon Lightning into the Grunt's skull and then kicked him towards an advancing group of Grunts and Jugglers.

The effected Grunt exploded violently catching two Jugglers in the blast.

"Die freak!" yelled a Juggler pulling six knives from their holsters on his back and throwing all six at once at Claw who created a space-time loop and sent them flying back at the six-armed, one-eyed Hook Jaw.

"Ch...cheater..." gasped the Juggler before he fell back dead from a punctured lung, heart, stomach, liver, and an unknown organ.

Black flames engulfed a Berserker as Tyrannis had spikes erupt from the ground, skewering the large Hook Jaw through the groin, stomach, and head.

Suddenly a Brute appeared in front of Claw and threw dirt into the Tiger/Dragon's eyes blinding him badly and the Brute raised its dual short-scythes for a killing blow only...

[Avenged Sevenfold-Nightmare]

...to receive an upper-cut from below delivered by a figure appearing from gold flames.

**X-RAY: The entire lower jaw is shattered as teeth and blood fly out of the Brute's mouth**

The figure then sends a kick into the Hook Jaw's side followed by a haymaker to the right side of the Brute's face.

**X-RAY: The Brute's ribs are shattered into thousands of pieces followed by the two eyes on the right side of his head popping out of their sockets as the entire right side of his skull is shattered**

The figure then sends his foot into the Brute's knee snapping it back and earning a cry of sheer agony from the Brute before the figure flip-kicks him onto his back and the figure then jumps onto the Brute's chest and starts stomping repeatedly.

**X-RAY: Any unbroken ribs are shattered and all internal organs are reduced to paste**

The figure then jumps off the Brute and makes the Brute get to his knees before he kicks the Brute below the chin five times before he sends his clawed foot deep into the Brute's neck, cutting clean through and causing the Brute's head to go flying.

[END THEME]

"NOBODY HURTS MY LITTLE BROTHER YOU SON OF A B**!" yelled Nightmare at the now headless Brute as it collapsed lifelessly to the ground.

Nightmare then turns around and looks at the recovered Claw and extends a hand.

"Time I started acting like the older brother I'm supposed to be. And...you're right Claw. I am a walnut-brained brute." said Fang as he helped Claw to his feet and then Fang noticed the Fell Blade strapped to Claw's back, "What's the sword for?"

"This." said Claw before he grabbed his brother and started smacking him on the rear with the flat of the blade.

"This, is, for, not, listening, to, me!" said Claw as he used the flat of the blade like a large paddle and after he was done Fang was hunched over in pain before he straightened up.

"I deserved that." said Fang before a ball of silver lightning struck him, "And that..."

Fang is then consumed by flames and when the smoke clears he's in a crater and he weakly lifts up a hand.

"...and that too..."

Fang then climbs out of the crater and shakes the soot and ash out of the fur atop his head and starting to form around his neck.

"Anyone else want to give a well deserved punishment?" said Fang looking around before various weapons are pointed at him, "Me and my big mouth..."

*Various explosive sounds*

Fang then climbs out of the new crater and unsteadily gets to his feet.

"I deserved that...all of it..." said Fang before a Acme Safe fell on him and Klaxon is seen whistling innocently with a rope cutter hidden behind his back.

"I get it...I messed up badly..." said Fang throwing the safe off himself as he clutched his now aching head.

"Next time, don't get so worked up walnut-brain." said Claw poking Fang in the chest.

Fang the grabs a Grunt by the throat and incinerates it using his Fire element.

"Can we take out these Hook Jaws before you go into another 'I told you so' rant runt?" said Fang as he unwrapped the chains around his wrists and used them to take out two Grunts at once.

"Avoiding your punishment now are you?" said Claw as he dodged the Sniper round fired at him and throw a bolt of Demon Lightning at the No-seer, frying its face off.

"I just got covered in Toxic Vomit from Louie, electrocuted with Krunch's Red Eco Staff, shot with Skyler's double-barreled Peace Maker, pelted with rounds from Beta's Mulcher, hit with explosive quills from Mike, Wrecker Ball arm from Scorch, Shot with a twelve-barreled mini-gun shotgun from Skyler's father, hit with Xenois' tail, and electrocuted by Backlash, blown up by Ashe, buzz-sawed by Spike, hit with a beam of light from Shena, blasted by Triple and finally I got a safe dropped on my head from Klaxon! Don't you think that's enough?!" said Fang.

"No." said Claw before he pointed his red-black energy engulfed fist at Fang and then fired a massive beam of Demon Lightning point-blank at Fang, "There. Now that's enough."

"Ouch." said the charred Fang before he fell backwards.

"Uh...anybody notice the massive cannons pointed at us?" said Blank looking at the cannons at the top of the stronghold moving towards them.

"Oh shit. TAKE COVER!" yelled Skyler as he disappeared in black mist just before the cannons started firing.

*EXPLOSIONS!*

Beta charges the walls and plows through and disappears into the stronghold while everyone else tries to find some sort of cover while Backlash is standing inside a crater created from a blast.

"What's everybody running for?" said Backlash looking around confused as another round hit him but had no effect on him.

"Come on!" said Ashe grabbing him before the two disappeared through a hidden door.

A long serpentine tail is then seen disappearing over the walls surrounding the fortress as the owner takes out a Flak Cannon, followed by a pained hiss from the owner and then...silence.

"I don't like this man..." said Blank looking around the side of the Spike Wall Tyrannis made and is then grabbed by a metal arm.

"Stay behind cover Blank!" snapped Tyrannis holding Blank by the neck and the Void Dragon slowly turns purple in the face as he struggles to get air.

"Tyrannis...*gasp*...can't...*wheeze*...breathe... *gasp*...man!" said Blank as his eyes bulged.

"Oops! Sorry!" said Tyrannis releasing his grip on Blank's neck inadvertently dropping him.

"Ow." said Blank as he saw stars.

"Sorry."

"No problem man, I've been dropped by you so many times I'm used to it. Choking though...*groans*..." said Blank before he passed out.

"Quit! Something ain't right..." said Scorch before he shape-shifted into a snake and slithered into the base.

*Crickets chirp*

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	10. Chapter 10

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Underground Entrance...

"I can't believe the Hook Jaws made a underground entrance and is wasn't even hidden, what are they stupid or something?" said Ashe looking around unaware of Claw's violently twitching.

_*CLANG!*_

"Thanks Triple, I needed that." said Claw massaging his head.

"No problem Fluffy." said Triple happily as he threw away the frying pan.

(Warriors Orochi OST Fusion.)

"Okay, since I'm in charge for now and no one's gonna start blundering around like Fang," "HEY!" "I might as well do things my way. First, we need to take the armory and cut off their main supply of munitions, then there's the cannons that are now harassing our friends and allies. The big thing is the main garrison, we take that then the enemy is as good as dead. Ashe and Backlash, you go for the cannons while Triple and I get the armory. But who will go after the main garrison...?

Alex suddenly appears out of a portal with a strange creature that seemed to be a hybrid of man and woman. Triple's eyes went wide when he saw the creature's clothing which held no modesty. Even Claw was slightly dumbstruck.

"Oh, am I late for the party? Hey, daemonettes, we got a jackpot here, come out and cause pain! Main garrison huh? Got it." said Alex with smile.

"Where have you been?" said Claw with narrowed eyes.

"The Realm of Chaos, the Dark Gods took me there when my body was destroyed by the blast. I managed to regain my form and relearn my identity in Tzeentch's library. After that I had fun in Slaanesh's palace. He kicked me out after a while; I kept on breaking his towers and causing earthquakes. And you might want to stop Triple staring at the daemonettes, otherwise he'll lose his sanity. You should get a girlfriend or something, I know a few tips on that, straight from the mind of the Dark Prince of Pleasure himself."

"... I'll pass..." said Triple hiding behind Claw.

"Guess I'll be a decoy." said Fang with a shrug before he removed his mask and exhaled a ball of red-black fire which destroyed the wall next to him and he walked through the hole and he then took off and disappeared.

"Okay...split up!" said Claw before he and Triple disappeared in red-black mist and Backlash and Ashe then disappeared in their respective teleportation-like abilities and Alex headed towards the main garrison.

* * *

Armory; Twenty-five minutes Later...

Two Hook Jaw Grunts are standing guard in front of the Armory entryway when Claw walks into view and he motions with his eyes and the two look towards Triple who has his hands on the power box switch and he jabbers incomprehensibly and the two Grunts shake their heads 'no' and Triple jabbers again before he slams the switch to 'OFF' and breaks the handle off with a huge smile on his face.

The lights flicker off and on before they shut off completely and the two Grunts start shaking uncontrollably as Claw towers above the two from behind as shadowy serpents surround him; their red eyes shining in the darkness.

*Grunts Scream in Horror and Agony*

Triple covers his eyes and keeps them covered when he feels Claw leading him into the Armory and the camera looks at the bodies of the two Grunts after the backup generator kicks in and the lights come back on and...*author vomits*...the bodies are eviscerated beyond imagination, their eyes ripped from their sockets, their intestines splattered all over the walls, their green-black blood covering roughly 75% of the hallway.

"Okay, let's blow this place sky-high." said Claw charging Demon Lightning in his hands before he fired two massive beams at the explosives inside the room and...

*EXPLOSIONS!*

Claw and Triple are blown out the door, unharmed and both get up and walk away, calmly as more explosions rage through the now decimated Armory.

* * *

Cannon Towers...

Backlash and Ashe are hiding behind a couple crates and Backlash looks at what the cannons are composed of and a smirk appears on his face before whispers his plan in Ashe's ear and she smirks too and the two nod and then they split up.

The gunner's on each cannon suddenly has their throats slit before they can even react and the cannons power-down upon losing their operators and Backlash then uses his Metal Element to have the cannons implode on themselves and the two walk away from the explosions as the cannons fall apart and their munitions exploding.

* * *

Fang's Location...

Fang is holding the tail of a No-seer as the blind creature tried to escape his captor yet Fang would let him go only to have the Hook Jaw run into a wall and then blindly search for anything before he put a claw on the No-seer's tail and the creature panicked and the same thing happened again. Fang then grew bored of torturing the thing and unwrapped and chain before he swung the kunai-tipped red-black chain, slitting the Hook Jaw's throat as it turned into a Carbon Statue and then Fang smashed it and it turned to dust and he let out sigh and looked at his hands.

"Will I ever return to normal?" muttered Fang before he ducked under the sword swing from a Grunt and using his hand as a spring-board, sent his foot into the Grunt's lower jaw.

**X-RAY: The Grunt's lower jaw is shattered**

Fang then disappears in gold flames and reappears behind the Grunt and rams two hooks into the Grunt's shoulders and then overhead smashes the Grunt and then jumps onto the downed Grunt's chest.

**X-RAY: The Grunt's shoulder blades are blown apart by the hooks and its ribs and internal organs are reduced to mush**

Fang then slices his claws through the Grunt's throat, causing it to choke on its own blood before he launched a chain into the chest of a charging HJ Brute turning it into a Carbon Statue before ripped the chain out turning the Brute into ash.

"This is so boring..." muttered Fang as he ducked under the two-sided sword swing, both Grunts killing each other as they lopped off the other's head, their lifeless corpses plopping to the ground.

* * *

Main Garrison Barracks...

*Looks at carnage*

Let's leave this area out of the description, trust me, with this much blood and gore, even I can't write it...

* * *

Main Gates; Ten Minutes Later...

[End Theme]

The group regroups at the main gates, Fang dragging an injured Xenois along, careful of the Xeno/Cobra's acidic blood and Alex walks up to them, blood dripping off his scythe and body.

Claw, Triple, Fang, Backlash, and Ashe: "We don't want to a hear a word."

Fang then walk up to the massive door and kicks it off its hinges before he ducks under a black fireball.

"Hold your fire dad!" yelled Fang and Tyrannis snuffs out the black fireball he was getting ready to throw and walks up to the gates and looks it and sees carnage lining the hallways and then looks at them.

"Do I even WANT to know how a bunch of kids slaughtered so many Hook Jaws so easily?" said Tyrannis as he ran his metal hand through his fur. The six look at each other and then back at Tyrannis.

Claw, Fang, Ashe, Backlash, Triple, and Alex: "No."

Klaxon then walks into view and he backpedals upon seeing Alex and he tries to hide but...

*THUNK!*

...he gets whacked upside the head with the pummel of Alex's scythe.

"Nice to see you too Alex." grumbled Klaxon as he clutched his head in pain.

"I thought you were immune to pain?" said Alex.

"I am when I HAVE A METAL SKELETON YOU IDIOT!" snapped Klaxon, his blue eyes flashing red then back.

"Can we just destroy the beacon and get back to our own time?" said Claw with annoyance lacing his voice and everybody agrees and the group heads for the massive elevator and Skyler kicks the green duck out of it before the doors close.

* * *

Underground chamber...

The group exits the elevator and see a massive pillar with pulsing blue lines and red steam escaping from vents on its sides.

"That's the beacon? Not much to look at." said Fang crossing his arms and he looks around and sees something very wrong...

"Where are the guards for the thing?" said Ashe looking around.

"Crap..." muttered Skyler before a massive sixty foot Hook Jaw with twelve red eyes and eight arms jumped down in front of them and roared at them.

"A King Death Jaw? Shit! We're not prepared for one of these!" said Scorch as he dodged the fist sent at him.

[Warriors Orochi 2 OST- Decisive Battle]

The group jumped out of the way as the Death Jaw slammed its foot into the ground, creating a crater and a shockwave that sent dust and dirt flying. Beta then switched his Drill out for his Mulcher and open fired on the Death Jaw yet the bullets just seemed to not even do any harm and the Big Daddy was sent flying into a nearby wall before water spilled out of the suit and formed into Gills.

"Aw man! Now I have to get my suit fixed!" said Gills before he unsheathed the two kiliji swords strapped to his back and charged the Death Jaw. Gills then formed into a moving stream of water as the Death Jaw's fist collided with the ground and then the Sharkgator reformed and sliced his swords through the Death Jaw's right foot, but the swords only went in a few feet and it only seemed to make the Death Jaw madder because it fired two beams of red energy from the twelfth eye at the very top of its head which instantly sent Gills flying back and his swords went into his stomach.

"Ow..." said Gills before he turned to water as did his swords and the puddle slithered back into the suit yet the suit didn't move from its place.

Krunch then fires three Convexity blasts from his staff at the Death Jaw and jumps onto its fists as it collides with the ground and slams the Red Eco Lightning side into the Death Jaw's hand earning an enraged roar from the Death Jaw and Krunch sprouts wings from his back and takes off as the Death Jaw tries to swat him like a fly.

"Can't hit me! *Blows Raspberry*" taunted Krunch before...

*SPLAT!*

...the Metal head/Hook Jaw Hybrid fell to the ground and looking like a squashed bug.

"Cheater..." muttered Krunch before he lost consciousness.

Skyler then pulled out a Ryno V and open fired with at the Death Jaw, plastering it with bullets and missiles which slowly consumed the Death Jaw in a cloud of smoke and dust and after five seconds Skyler stopped firing and holstered his weapon only to get sent flying by the creature's tail and then impaled with a stalagmite in the stomach.

"Not...again..." gasped Skyler before he lost consciousness from the pain.

Tyrannis exhales a massive black fireball at the Death Jaw but it just shrugs off the flames before it hits Tyrannis so hard that Tyrannis winds up back in the Underworld and the Tiger/Rex/Dragon Hybrid sighs in annoyance.

Mike is seen throwing explosive quills at the Death Jaw's feet yet the quills do really do much and the Death Jaw raises its foot and stomps on Mike before it roars in pain and clutches it foot as at least fifty thousand quills are embedded in it but Mike is buried in the ground, his quills standing on end. The quills then explode but do no damage.

Suddenly massive red-black chains wrap around the Death Jaw's arms and it turns around to see Fang in a giant form, hate emanating from his eyes.

"Looks like I inherited dad's ability to turn into a giant. Now eat this!" said Fang before he sent a knee into the Death Jaw's lower jaw, breaking the right side of it. The Death Jaw then grabbed Fang and head-butted him and bit down on Fang's shoulder earning a roar of pain from the Lion/Dragon Hybrid before he bit down the Death Jaw's neck and ripped a good sized piece of flesh off and then kneed the Death Jaw in the stomach and both jumped back from each other (they're fighting in a massive underground cavern, they can do that.)

Fang clutched his bleeding shoulder in pain, panting heavily before his Sharingan caught a red-black streak zooming across the creature's forehead and he smirked.

"You lose Hook Jaw." said Fang and at that moment Claw appeared in front of the Death Jaw's field of vision, a Demon Lightning Chidori in his hand and the Tiger/Dragon rammed it into the Death Jaw's twelfth eye. The Death Jaw roars in pain as Demon Lightning fills its body before its upper body violently explodes and the legs sway left then right and then they topple to the ground and Claw is caught Giant Fang and then set on the ground and Fang passes out from his wound just before Claw passes out from using too much elemental energy for something that big.

"How come we have to deal with everything else?" said Ashe in annoyance as she caused the beacon to spontaneously explode and Backlash looks confused.

"The mist was methane."

"Ooooooh." said Backlash and then he looked at everyone who was unconscious, "This is gonna take forever..."

[End Theme]

* * *

Twelve Hours Later...

Everyone was healed and now outside of the deserted Hook Jaw base and any survivors were quickly executed by a new group of Hook Jaws, these being ones that made peace with Hybrids and have somewhat of an alliance with each other but that group quickly left, bringing Krunch with them.

"So now we go back to our time to be disintegrated again...oh joy." said Fang sarcastically.

"Actually, with that beacon gone, the Planet-Cracker will never find this world...unless they hid a spare beacon here but I doubt that." said Skyler, "Now then, this may cause some disorientation..."

"What may cause disorientation?" said Claw before the group felt the world in front of them distort and warp before they found themselves lying face-down on the ground in the field they arrived at after they arrived from a alternate Sonic universe (Tails the Machine) and Triple looks sadly at his tails but then he usual cold stare returns before Klaww grabs him by the scruff of his neck.

"You said you wouldn't become cold again Triple." said Klaww with a scowl and Triple rubs his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry pal. Habit at this age." said Triple.

"Yeah, well, what isn't?"

"Why do I STILL HAVE THESE CHAINS?!" yelled Fang as he looked at his hands in anger.

"You still have the chains walnut-brain, but look at your face." said Klaww and Fang creates an Ice Mirror and he sighs in relief upon seeing his normal face.

"Okay, chains are cool. I'll keep them." said Fang before he spied a hot dragoness walk through his field of view and his eyes widened, "Hubba, hubba! Bye!"

Fang then disappeared and Backlash and Ashe get up.

"I hope we don't lose all our hard work with maturing." said Ashe calmly as she ignored the butterfly and then she noticed Klaww's twitching and she smiled, "Guess we didn't lose anything."

_*CLANG!*_

"Thanks Triple." said Klaww.

"You'll never get used to us being so mature will you?" said Backlash, his twitch still present but nothing else aside from the way his tail anxiously swayed behind him but it always did that.

"Nope." said Klaww before Shena pulled him into a kiss, startling him.

Backlash, Ashe, and Triple: "Eeeeeew!"

"Oh grow up. It's all part of life." said Klaww before he and Shena disappeared in red-black mist.

The three remaining in the field then notice Klaxon staring off at the horizon, his mask off his face and his cloak billowing in the slight breeze and he then drops his mask to the ground before he starts walking away and he never looks back. Triple walks up to the mask and picks it up and notices a piece of paper attached to the inside and the cybernetic tailed fox pulls it off and opens it.

_"To my friends and family,_

_I am leaving again, this time maybe permanently. Why? I'm bad luck. Look at all that happened throughout my life, I've not only been physically wearing a mask this entire time but a mental one as well. I'm broken on the inside and I don't mean mentally, too much has gone wrong in my miserable life, sure I tried to make things right but I don't feel like I've done a good job. I left my friends for five thousand years and I've hated myself for that decision but now...I feel I must leave again. Don't bother trying to find me because I'll probably be in some unknown location that only I know of and never bothered to share with anyone. Hate me if you will, but...I just don't feel like I fit in anymore despite what some friends are (yes, I mean you Chaos Boy)._

_I left this because I don't want people to chase after me, after all I AM BAD LUCK. All my plans, ideas, and everything else I do has consequences that even I can't imagine and I'm sure that by me leaving once again, that this choice will have some unforeseeable consequences and it'll just keep getting worse and worse as it goes on. Don't bother trying to get Freddy Krueger to help you find me because I already threatened him not to help you. Funny how I can easily scare the Nightmare Master right?_

_I am sincerely sorry for leaving and if you see me again...I deserve whatever you guys have to throw at me._

_Sincerely,_

_Klaxon the Foolish and Idiotic Hybrid_

_P.S. Yes, that's what I am; foolish and idiotic."_

"This can't be good..." muttered Triple before he turned towards the two dragons nearby and then shielded his eyes immediately.

"MY EYES! THEY BUUUUUUURN!" yelled Triple before he ran away.

Let's not describe the scene between Ashe and Backlash...heh he heh aha ha...I'm sure I've given very subtle hints as to what they are doing..*has coughing fit*...

* * *

Sometime Later...

Triple is still running blindly when he suddenly smacks into somebody's stomach and the two wind up in a heap on the ground.

"Sorry." said Triple clutching his head.

"S'alright, I wasn't really watching where I going. Name's Artemis."

"Triple. Oww..."

"You alright, that was a nasty bang."

"Yeah, your stomach was pretty hard."

"Thank you! I work out, I bet you do as well."

"Oh, crap why did I say that...?"

"Nope, you really banged your head up, there's some ice at my house and it's not far from here."

Triple tries to get up and stand straight but stumbles.

"Okay."

When Artemis picks him up, he notices how soft her fur is and he then notices she is a brown wolf with blue eyes. Her tail is a darker shade of brown and her ears are black. She's also highly curved.

When the two reach her house she sets him on the couch and she goes and gets an ice pack and places it on Triple's head and sits on the couch next to him. After a few minutes Triple falls asleep and unwittingly hugs her.

"Fluffy..." mumbled Triple in his sleep earning a slight chuckle from Artemis, both unaware of Dee watching the whole thing from the shadows and the black imp chuckled to himself before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

This is NOT the end of the story here folks. There will be a few more chapters.

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	11. Chapter 11

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros, Numas Blood, Dark and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

Update: Spike, Shena, Triple, Ashe, and Artemis belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Next Day...

(Please note that this scene is probably rated "T" or "M" due to its maturity so read at your own risk)

Triple had no idea how long he had been sleeping for, then again it was very taxing for him during the last few days. He felt his mechanical tails slowly power up as his consciousness returned. With it came an odd sensation, he felt as though his head was sandwiched between two... Triple didn't know. Pillows, maybe? They were fairly large, he assessed, he snuggled slightly, burying his face deeper into these rather massive pillows. No, no, no, that couldn't be right, they were a tad too warm to be pillows. Perhaps they were hot water bottles... Nope, too furry. Then what were they? Perhaps he should ask Artemis. It was at that particular time when Triple's mind fully switched on, and he realized something with alarming clarity.

They weren't pillows, or hot water bottles, they were something altogether different. Luckily the bearer of said objects was fast asleep, unluckily however, she had him in a death grip and he couldn't move. He then saw a blinding flash and he turned his eyes towards the location of said flash and his green eyes widened in horror as he saw two people he did not enjoy; Dee and Hidan, Dee with the camera and the silver-haired, purple-eyed Jashinist's trying to suppress his laughter.

"Smile Triple." jeered Dee as he took another picture and then he walked away only to step into a beam of light and he disappeared in a puff of smoke but Hidan caught the camera and the Jashinist grew a sinister smirk on his face and he took five more pictures before he ran out of the house, laughing his head off and Artemis shot awake.

Artemis ignored Triple for she recognized that laughter and grabbed a nearby quiver full of arrows and a bow and knocked one of the arrows to the bow's string and let the arrow fly.

_*THWACK!*_

"OW! Why you little shit! I'll kill you!" came Hidan's pain filled voice after receiving said arrow up his backside.

"Stupid pervert Jashinist..." muttered Artemis as she slammed the door and then locked it and then turned towards the shell-shocked fox on her couch.

"How do you know Hidan? And how can you hit a target like him?" said Triple his eyes wide.

"Hidan is either hitting on me, or trying to 'sacrifice' me to his 'god' and...I practice archery. Hidan is very annoying and a cuss-mouth which makes him even worse. You two know each other?" said Artemis with a smile.

"Uh...former friend, he is. Me and another guy pulled a nasty prank on him a long time ago."

"And what was the prank?"

"Took his head off and put it in a bog. Guy's immortal, able to survive without a head."

"No wonder he keeps coming back no matter how many arrows I send up his rear..." muttered Artemis, "So, where were you headed when you collided with me?"

"Um...I was running from a scene I did not enjoy and I have to go see my parents, see ya later Artemis." said Triple before he ran out of the house and he spied Hidan trying to remove the arrow embedded in his a$$.

"What the f** are you looking at dipshit?!" snapped Hidan glaring at Triple and Triple grabbed the camera before he snapped a picture of Hidan and ran off with the camera.

"Stupid shitty fox..." muttered Hidan before his eyes widened upon another arrow embedding itself in his backside.

"GET OUT OF HERE HIDAN!" yelled Artemis knocking another arrow to her bow and the Jashinist ran off quicker than you could say 'scary hot big-asset she-wolf'.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later; Twilight Forest...

Triple sighed as he reached his parents' house but smiled when he remembered all the fun that took place in this area but then his expression turned solemn again and he opened the door to the house. He was caught off guard as his mom caught him in a death hug and then let him go.

"Where have you been?" said Soul worriedly.

"Uh...adventures that would take too long to explain and could possibly even confuse you AND dad." said Triple.

"What happened to your tails?" said Tails noticing the cybernetic tails his son now had and Triple become downcast.

"A alternate version of Robotnik captured me and tortured me...I lost my tails, Klaww rescued me but he lost an eye...he did try to save my tails but it enough..." said Triple sadly as he held onto a cybernetic tail and they could instantly feel the killing intent Tails was radiating.

"I'M GONNA KILL ROBOTNIK!" snarled Tails as a red aura surrounded him.

"I give that sick doctor a better punishment...no need to kill him dad...but I feel I didn't torture him enough..." said Triple.

"Tails, calm down. Everything's fine." said Soul calmly and Tails took a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay, so how did your adventures go aside from you losing your tails?" said Tails trying to get off the subject of his son losing his tails.

* * *

Warfang; Next Day...

Ignitus slammed a paw down on the ground in anger and Triple hid behind Klaww in fear.

"Why would Klaxon leave?! Bad luck?! What has gotten into him?!" snarled Ignitus.

"I believe he wants to die in peace..." whispered Ignitus' wife, a pure silvery dragoness with salmon eyes, her wings pulsing with a faint orange.

"But why? The guy has more than made up for most of his mistakes." said Combu juggling a bowling bomb, a massive scar going across his chest now and of course nobody really asked how he got it but those who knew kept their mouths shut.

"I feel I won't see him again..." muttered Comet sadly as she looked at the horizon.

"Why do you say that?" asked Destra.

"I'm having nightmares where he's fighting a figure I can't see but should recognize before a blinding explosion consumes them both after a jester head pops out Klaxon's chest and says, 'Smile Crushy!'."

"Crushy? Hah ha hah ha. What kind of name is that?! How come that name sounds familiar though?" said Combu scratching his chin and everyone shrugs.

"I look for him." said Noir walking forward.

"And why you Onion drake?" said Destra snickering at the nickname they had given him.

"He knocked some sense into me back then, maybe I can return the favor." said Noir before he walked off and then everybody else left.

* * *

**END CHAPTER AND STORY**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


End file.
